Tangled
by xxdeletexx
Summary: This is the earth version of Frozen. I'm making elemental versions of Frozen. Anyway, Leafed is just the nature version of Frozen, but with some twists. You see, Elsa reveals her powers to Arendelle, and sets off an eternal Spring. Too much flowers and plants can be a bad thing, let alone having the kingdom overrun with animals and insects. It's up to Elsa, Anna etc... to save them
1. Do You Want to Build a Leafman?

Chapter 1

"Elsa, Elsa, Elsa, Elsa, wake up! It's leafing outside, and we just _gotta _build a leafman!" Squealed Anna, shaking her mud-brown sister gently.

Elsa stretched before standing up, taking Anna's hand and walking toward the ballroom. Her curly dark brown hair bounced as she began to run, Anna just behind her.

The two of them burst into the ballroom, admiring the plant decorations, especially the dark green curtains that draped the dusky white windows. The curtains had lilacs, tulips and roses on them, while the windows had leaves stuck onto them. The Nature Banquet was in a few days, and Anna and Elsa could hardly wait. They talked about it every day, how they'd get to sing onstage while everyone danced on the crystalline ballroom floor.

Elsa shot green nature orbs up at the dusty-black ceiling, creating light green clouds that rained down shower after shower of leaves.

Anna began to take the leaves up in her hands, and began to form a leafball. The leaves started slouching and falling to the ground, while Anna frowned in frustration.

Elsa smiled and shot vines out of her hands, making them curl around the leafball to hold it together.

While Anna made the other two leafballs, Elsa made vines wrap around them. She formed two branches and stuck them in the leafman's upper torso.

She grasped the branches with both hands, making them move, while Anna screeched with delight and humor.

"Hi! I'm Olaf and I like warm hugs!" Said Elsa, making the leafman's branch-arms move.

Anna hugged him gently, careful not to destroy their creation.

"Elsa! Elsa, make some jade pillars that I can hop across! I wanna jump through the whole room!" Anna said jubilantly.

"OK!" Laughed Elsa, making the first one short so Anna was able to get up onto it.

Anna went at a reasonable pace at first, but then picked up speed and instead of hitting the air, Elsa ended up hitting Anna in the head.

"No!" Screamed Elsa, running over to Anna, who had fallen in the leaves, as fast as she could, and began crying, calling for the king and queen, her parents.

"What is going on?" Said their parents in a chorus as they burst through the doors.

"Anna- I ... hit in head... didn't mean to! She-*sniff* was going *sniff* too fast!" Elsa stuttered, then burst into tears.

"It's alright, Elsa. We'll just... we'll just have to take her to the trolls. They'll fix her up." Her mother reassured her, his blue gaze sparkling with sympathy.

"You really think so?" Elsa asked, tears rolling down her dirt-brown cheeks, her dark brown eyes clouding with worry.

"I know so." Said her mother, standing up.

"Now, we've got a child to cure." Her father said, taking Anna in his arms.

Her mother reached out a hand to Elsa, and Elsa took it, walking with her family out of the ballroom.

**If you want a specific version of Frozen, just ask me and I can make it. These are the Frozen elemental stories I have or plan to make:**

**1\. Drenched (water)**

**2\. Tangled (earth)**

**3\. Scorched (fire)**

**4\. Electrocuted (lightning)**

**5\. Chilled (air)**

**6\. Infected (poison)**

**7\. Haunted (shadows)**

**8\. Illuminated (light)**

**9\. Trapped (metal)**

**10\. Shattered (gemstone)**


	2. Trolls

Chapter 2

"Hurry, we must get her to the trolls!" Elsa's father said, a worried edge to his voice.

Elsa hopped in the carriage, hearing the snap of a whip as her father made the ice-white horses gallop into the misty forest.

When they got there, her mother cradled Anna in her arms, carrying her to a pile of rocks in the center of a moss-covered stone clearing. She gently put Anna down on the ground as her father knocked on one of the moss-covered stones.

"Look, Sven!" a boy chimed, his voice tainted with awe. Elsa turned her head to see a blonde boy and a small reindeer watching her parents try to wake up the trolls. Suddenly, the boy and Sven ducked down, meeting Elsa's icy gaze.

"Cuties! I'm gonna keep you," said a female troll with dark, dark brown hair.

"What is it, your majesties?" said an old troll in front of Elsa. Elsa turned her attention back to her parents and Anna.

"Please, my eldest accidentally hit my youngest on the head with a leafball," her father said. "

Oh, dear," mumbled the old troll, a look of concern smeared across his rock-like face.

"Well, you're lucky it didn't hit her in the heart. A tangled heart is not as easy to change. But, the head can be persuaded," he said, his voice cracked with age.

"Please, what can you do to save her?" Elsa's mother said, her voice drenched in fear.

"Well, let me see..." the troll said, forming green magic in between his hands. He slowly formed a wooden bowl, and poured the leaf-green sparks inside. The green magic soon became tangled in vines.

"Make her drink this potion. It will cure her, but she will still have the rose blossom in her dark hair," the old troll said, taking the king's hand and placing it on the bowl.

Elsa stared at the blood-red blossom that had bloomed on her little sister's head.

Elsa's father tipped back Anna's head, pouring the green magic into her open mouth.

"A side-effect of the potion is that she will forget her sister has powers," the elderly troll spoke.

"I guess it's for the best..." Elsa's mother whispered.

"We'd better get back home," said Elsa, exhausted yet relieved. She was sad, though, that it would be as though she didn't have powers, if she had to conceal them from almost everyone.

"You must stay in your room, and not let Anna see you," her father whispered to Elsa once they were walking toward the carriage.

"OK." Said Elsa, crestfallen.

Never to see Anna again...


End file.
